Sleeping Beauty
by Time Lady 802379
Summary: The Doctor and Martha have a mission. One that could change a life for ever. And, as Martha tucks into her ice cream, the Doctor decides that the time is now. Everyting or nothing, now or never. Tears will follow. One Shot.


**No particular reason for posting this, I just felt like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Martha sat in the TARDIS kitchen, helping herself to some chocolate ice cream. The Doctor was probably tinkering in the console room, and Jack had disappeared. That was when she heard it. The Fist time she thought she had imagined it. She returned her attention to her dessert. Then she heard it again. Not yet. It was too soon. He couldn't be doing it now. What was he thinking? The third time, her gaze wandered to the walkie talkie in her pocket. She gently set her spoon down as she heard it again.

"_This is D Dog calling M Cat, repeat. D Dog calling M Cat!" _The Doctor's voice crackled over the speaker. She gently removed the gizmo from her jean pocket, and gingerly pressed the button down, clearing her throat nervously.

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"_Yeah, I'm using code names! This isn't a secure line, you never know, HE might be listening in!"_

"Is it time?" Martha whispered, hardly daring to believe.

"_It's time Martha. It's now or never. If we don't do it now, we'll never get another chance. If not now, then we'll both regret it for the rest of our lives."_ Came the reply, all trace of any cheer or joy gone. He was serious? Now?

"Doctor are you mad? Now?"

"_Yes Martha, now! Meet me. You know where." _He broke the connection. Martha got up, hands shaking as she retrieved the necessary item. She walked slowly out of the kitchen and down a few winding corridors. The TARDIS had sensed the mood, and had dimmed the lights, making Martha's shadow dance on the walls. She saw the Doctor up ahead, waiting patiently next to THE door. She walked up to him, as quietly as she could. They didn't want HIM to wake up. This was their only chance.

"Have you got it?" He whispered. She handed it to him. He nodded to her and she backed off. He opened THE door, slipped through and had closed it again before Martha had had time to blink.

Minutes felt like hours. She paced the space outside THE door, waiting with baited breath. She eventually sat down with her back against the wall, opposite THE door.

Suddenly THE door opened and the Doctor stepped out, closing the door quickly behind him. He stood with his back against it, breathing deeply. Martha stood, stepping towards him.

"Is it done?" She asked him, her voice quavering.

"It's done." He replied solemnly.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes"

Martha looked into his eyes. "Let's do it."

* * *

They stood in the console room. The Doctor plugged the camera into the console. Selecting the right option, he pressed the button and stepped back, allowing Martha a look. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She looked up into the Doctor's face. She saw tears in his eyes, and was sure that he wasn't going to last much longer either. She collapsed to the floor, laughing fit to burst. The Doctor released his pent-up enthusiasm too, landing on the grating next to her and rolling around in hysterics, tears rolling down his cheeks. The photo printed and fluttered down to land on the floor between them, face up, allowing them both to burst out laughing again, not that they'd stopped the first time yet. Apparently their antics had alerted Jack to the conscious world. The only thing that could be heard over their hysterics came next.

"DOCTOR!!!! MARTHA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!"Jack appeared in the doorway, in all his glory. Martha screamed with laughter and the Doctor squealed in a pitch that would only normally be acceptable of a dog whistle. Jack stood there. A pink ruffled dress, frills and all, greeted them. His hair was curled, falling in ringlets around his face, which had bright blue eye shadow, pink blusher and lipstick, and glitter all over his face. "C'ME HERE YOU TWO!! YOU'RE SOOOO GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!!" He lunged at them; Martha jumped up and tripped him, causing him to fly half way across the room and skid for a few feet.

"Careful Jack! Don't ruin your dress!" Martha giggled. Then she ran for it, Jack chasing her round and round the main console. Jack seemed to have forgotten that the Doctor was there in his fury. He suddenly stopped as the TARDIS console beeped loudly.

"What was that?" He growled at the Doctor. The Doctor said nothing, afraid that if he did he would lapse into hysterics again. He merely pushed the monitor towards the ex-Time Agent. Jack glanced at the display and roared in rage, running from the room. He rushed into the TV room. He liked that room. All the walls were made up of most of the TV's in the universe. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed into the sofa in the centre of the room, his head in his hands. He looked up and screamed in anger. Every monitor in the whole room was displaying THAT picture. Him, fast asleep, all dressed up, with the Doctor kneeling next to him, offering him a rose, apparently crying with grief the other hand disappeared out of frame, obviously operating the camera. Jack stood, attempting to run from the room, but everywhere he turned, the same picture greeted him. Again and again and again and again and again and again.

"DOCTOR!!!!!! YOU KNOW PINK IS NOT MY COLOUR!!!!"

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET BANANAS!!!**


End file.
